


Final Regrets

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A follow-up to "Regretfully Yours". Its been so many years but is it too late?





	Final Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Últimos arrepentimientos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177567) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



Jim had been gone a year when he sought the doctor out.

The conversation was awkward so Spock got to his point.

“You said once it was Jim or nothing.”

McCoy laughed but it was a harsh, hurt sound.

“So… what? I’m finally better than nothing?”

Spock blinked.

“I thought you were referencing yourself.”

McCoy stared hard before turning away.

“If you didn’t want Jim, why’d you leave?”

“Jim was all I had as I could not have you.”

“You could have had me.”

They fell silent before Spock asked, “Is it too late?”

“I’d say… we’ve waited long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I agonised over this. Agonised.


End file.
